


Be a good kitten for us, will you?

by MikudayBlythe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Ears, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chair Bondage, Gags, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I should be doing homework but here I am, I tried to write porn, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry my english sucks, Just wanted to write down this weird dream I had lastnight, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Otabek is OC's top but Yuri's sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pronouns are intentional, Rope Bondage, Sort Of, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Why Did I Write This?, Yes this was a dream, its kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikudayBlythe/pseuds/MikudayBlythe
Summary: Otabek, Yuri, and their Nekomimi partner have a fun night.





	Be a good kitten for us, will you?

"We have a beautiful pet, don't we?" Yuri whispered softly against Otabek's lips. He hummed in response before the blond kissed him, passionately, without warning. Their tongues and bodies tangled against the other, their hands exploring every inch they could get, even if the both of them were still fully clothed.

Their pet, on the other side of the room and with a perfect view of their kissing, was tied on a chair, fully naked except for the collar around his- its neck, its legs spread and tied with ropes against the chair's legs to keep them still and its arms firmly tied behind its back. Its cock was hard and leaking from the previous play with its masters, and if its mouth weren't full with a gag Shin would be screaming- or more likely begging to be touched. Yuri loved when it begged, Shin knew: he loved to see desperation and need and want in its ice blue eyes almost as much as he loved to cuddle with Otabek and it after their playtime was over.

It didn't need its voice to ask anything, tho. Its tail was swinging from one side to the other with such violence that its desire was clear: it needed its master's mouths all over its body, their warmth over its body, their voices humiliating it with every damn word they spoke. But they were too busy making out on the couch shamelessly, their moans and the wet sounds of their lips meeting filling the room, and ignoring completely Shin's presence in the room, or so it thought until they whispered something and Otabek stood from the couch. Shin's eyes wandered through his now naked chest, too lost on the beautiful sight of his muscles to care about anything else or to notice the moment when the gag was removed and tossed somewhere else in the room. Otabek spoke then, his voice cold and almost harsh.

"Yura thinks you've been a perfect kitty and wants to reward you", he said before kneeling between Shin's open legs. His hot breath on its sensitive cock almost made him moan, but it knew the rules: no moaning unless explicitly said otherwise. "He wants to hear you, so don't restrain yourself."

"Make it moan loud for me, Beka", Yuri interrupted from the couch. His lower body was naked so he could stroke himself with the view that was coming next. Otabek nodded and took Shin's erection in his mouth. Its tail froze behind it, its ears pointed up immediately at the same time a satisfied moan came out of its throat.

Otabek bobbed his head up and down fast without giving it time to do anything. Its hands closed into fists while its mouth let out every moan, every pleasured sigh when his hands touched its thighs. Not so long after, a pair of lips bruised against the sensitive spot in his jawline and a small hand stroked its white locks, too close to its ears. Something hard and sticky rubbed against its hands, it didn't take it long to understand what that was. It began touching Yuri's cock with its hands, as it could given the uncomfortable position of its tied arms. The soft moan against its ear was enough to know that its master was pleased with that.

Their fun didn't last long, sadly. Shin was already on the edge of its orgasm, and it knew from the moans around its cock and in its ear that its masters were close, too. Just a few more bobs of Otabek's head were enough to make it close its eyes, moan both of their names and come hard and long in his mouth. A firm thrust into its hand was all Yuri needed to reach his orgasm too, releasing his cum all over Shin's back. Otabek swallowed all the cum in his mouth before taking his hand out his own pants, all sticky and disgusting, and yet Shin meowled to call his attention, watching the hand with desire. Otabek took the hint and let Shin clear the cum over it with its tongue. Its body was tired and dirty with seat and cum, its eyes heavy and its heart wanted so bad to cuddle with its lovers, but still its tail was swinging lazily behind its body, and a soft purr was spreading through its chest and throat. Yuri and Otabek untied its arms and legs after recovering their breaths. Yuri kneeled in front of his lover and bruised its hair softly, making its purrs a bit louder.

 

"You ok, love?" he asked once Otabek left to grab some towels for cleaning. Shin nodded with a smile on its lips before kissing him, just touching its lips against his. Once Otabek came back with the towels and they were cleaned up, Otabek carried a sleepy Shin over the bedroom, and they laid together as they did every night.

 

Otabek and Yuri had their arms wrapped around Shin's body, its fluffy tail was hugging Yuri's waist and its soft purrs flowing through their bodies as a soft lullaby. They were tired, yes, but extremely happy and grateful for having each other's heat in the cold winter nights.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I post this, its awful xD anyway, thanks for reading :)


End file.
